Many motorcycle enthusiasts and race participants choose to transport their motorcycles to event sites using a trailer. So that the transport of the motorcycle may be effective, the trailer that holds the motorcycle should be elevated off the ground, and seated on road safe tires. In order to minimize continued cost of maintenance on the trailer system, many trailers use a simple two wheel trailer where the wheels are located approximately halfway between the front and back of the trailer.
When the trailer reaches its destination, the trailer must be offloaded and stored because the base of the trailer, supported by a pair of wheels, will be unstable from the front to the back of the trailer. The trailer may then reduce the amount of work space because the trailer is sitting uselessly in a portion of the space.